Reinos Perdidos
by Carol Couto
Summary: Dois Reinos, uma proximidade absurda, divergências que os separam, uma profecia a ser cumprida em tempos de guerra, um amor que nasce no meio de tudo isso, e um desejo incansável de reaver uma parte de uma vida perdida...
1. Dois Reinos, Dois Mundos Diferentes

**_Disclaimer:Como todos vocês sabem, Saint Seiya não me pertence, porque se pertencesse o Seiya morria no primeiro capítulo, essa fic contém Yaoi, se não gostar não leia, se quiser insistir tudo certo_**

_** Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**  
Capítulo 1:Dois Reinos, Dois mundos..**

Há muitos anos atrás, na Grécia, existiam dois reinos, que eram tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo viviam realidades totalmente diferentes, um era governado por Hilda de Polaris, esposa e recentemente viúva de Durval, antigo rei de Asgard, o nome dado ao reino, e o outro era governado por Aioros, filho mais velho de Dohko, o antigo, falecido faz um ano, Aioros tem um irmão, Aioria, que é um dos cavaleiros da corte, os reinos vivem em constantes divergências, causando confrontos, feridos e mortos saiam desse bloco de cavaleiros, e ambos os reinos já estavam fartos disso...

-Não podemos continuar com essa Balburdia! –Gritava Aioria exasperado

-Aioria! É impossível que se estabeleça um tratado de paz com aquela gente!

-Nem tentastes!

-Sinto, Eu sei o que é melhor para meu povo!

-Aioros, irmão...Está situação está insustentável, quanta vida já perdemos!Quantas Pessoas se foram!

-Eu sei! Mas nada posso fazer, não quero por em risco meu povo!

-Desisto! Você parece querer prolongar esta guerra! –Gritou e virou se de costas

-Aioria..-Disse vendo ele se afastar, para depois se sentar em seu trono até ouvir uma voz.

-Majestade. ouvi os gritos de vosso irmão, estava bem irritado...

-Sim, ele estava, e com razão... Ah... Shura! Eu sou um incompetente...

-Não merece se culpar... Tens feito de tudo para que isso tudo termine...Mas as circunstâncias não tem sido favoráveis...

-Por favor, pare de me tratar formalmente, eu ainda sou o Aioros!

-Sim... Eu sei, mas agora você é o rei, não posso mais tratá-lo de outra forma...-Disse friamente

-Você não é o mesmo...

-Você também não...

-Shura, por favor, lhe peço, não me trate com tanta frieza.

-Tentarei... –Disse Shura virando-se e deixando para trás Aioros, confuso e receoso.

- "_Perdoe-me Aioros, mas tenho que lhe tratar assim, se não, não poderei controlar-me..."._

Shura caminhava calmamente até seus aposentos, que ficavam na ala dos cavaleiros, seus passos eram lentos, e sua mente se focalizava na pessoa a quem virou as costas, ao abrir a porta de seu quarto tomou um susto..

-A-A-Afrodite?? O que fazes aqui?!

-Vim me certificar de que você disse ao rei o que sentes..

-Bem...Eu...Eu...

-Não disse não é mesmo! Eu já sabia! Logo Aioros vai deixar-te de lado! É isso que queres?Perder uma das poucas pessoas que se importam com você!?

-Não quero perdê-lo, e sim esquecê-lo. Não consigo ficar próximo a ele sem pensar em seus lábios, meu coração palpita, perco a voz...

-Isso é amor seu tolo! O que sentes é um sentimento abençoado por Afrodite, a deusa que me dá nome! E amor é para ser correspondido!

-Mas Afrodite! Tenho medo! Medo de perder o que resta dele! O que resta do meu melhor amigo! –Uma pequena lágrima escapuliu dos olhos de Shura

-Shura...Sou conselheiro de Aioros, posso garantir que nunca se afastaria de você, ele nunca o trataria mal, pelo contrário, ele lhe quer muito bem, querido, tens que libertar o sentimento que está aqui –Disse apontando para seu coração.

-Tentarei...E conseguirei...

* * *

Ainda no Salão Aioros meditava sobre o que deveria fazer, até que ouviu um chamado... 

-Majestade...Non fui chamado, mas gostaria de saber, o que pretendes fazer?

-Oh...Camus, ainda não sei...Mas assim que souber lhe comunicarei, está certo?

-Oui! Claro Majestade...-Camus curvou-se e saiu do salão cordialmente, encontrando com um afobado Milo, sedento por informações...

-Aioros disse alguma coisa?

-Non...Mas disse que vai me deixar a par de qualquer mudança...

-Ele tem que te deixar a par...O mais disciplinado, nunca foge das regras, não é mesmo?

-Oui...E me orgulho disso

-Vamos, estou com fome preciso almoçar!

-Certo!

* * *

-Conversastes com o Shura, Afrodite? 

-Sim meu amor...O coitado está louco de amor, Pobre Shura...

-Sim...Coitado mesmo...Olha por quem ele foi se enamorar...Logo por nossa majestade...

-Agora já chega, vamos tratar de resolver os nossos problemas! –Disse Beijando MM

**Em Algum lugar ao longe...**

Aioria cavalgava para se acalmar, ele corria sentindo o vento bater em sua pele, era nessas horas que se sentia livre, feliz...Como se tivesse que voar...

- "_Se Aioros pensa que vou concordar com isso, ele está muito enganado, ou a paz é feita ou essa guerra é vencida, e se ele não o fizer quem farei serei Eu! Prometo pai, não vou deixar que tudo que você construiu torne-se mera lembrança..."_

* * *

N/A:Wii! Primeiríssimo capítulo terminado. Espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno "prólogo" do que está por vir, pobrezinho do Shurinha, apaixonado pelo rei...Coitado, bem espero que tenham gostado desse Aioria impulsivo, decidido, e desse Aioros confuso, perdido que precisa de ajuda. Nosso querido Camus está como sempre, polido, certinho, só que agora na pele de cavaleiro medieval, Miluxo querido o mesmo afobado de sempre, ao menos eu tentei fazê-lo assim, afobado digamos "Medievalmente". Já perceberam um casalsinho MM e Dite querido, o conselheiro de todos, bem... Alguns personagens ficaram para os próximos capítulos!Desculpem qualquer erro de português... 

Kissus!!


	2. A Emboscada

**Capítulo 2:A Emboscada**

Aioria continuou cavalgando por algum, até que parou, pois seu pobre cavalo já estava morrendo de sede, lá ele também aproveitou para descansar, tudo corria bem até que Aioria ouviu um ruído, logo se postou para atacar...

-O que é isso?

-Ora,Ora,Ora...O que temos aqui? Príncipe Aioria...Não achas perigoso cavalgar sozinho por ai?-Uma voz foi ouvida

-Quem é você? –Disse em tom firme

-O que temos aqui? Um menino valente! –Uma voz mais grossa foi ouvida

-Outro?

-Príncipe Aioria, às vezes nossos descuidos podem ser fatais...-Mais uma voz foi ouvida

-Mas que Diabos, quem são vocês!?

-Permita-me apresentar-nos, eu sou Shido e aquele é meu irmão Bado, aquele loiro é Hagen, somos cavaleiros da Rainha Hilda, e infelizmente, vamos ter que matá-lo! Algum ultimo desejo?

-Receio que sim...

-Qual é? Veremos se está ao seu alcance...

-Fugir! –Dito isso Aioria montou rapidamente em seu cavalo e o colocou para correr o máximo que o animal conseguia.

-Seus idiotas, acertem as pernas do cavalo, assim ele não poderá fugir –Dito isso Bado e Shido acertaram a pernas do cavalo que Aioria estava montando, o animal caiu e Aioria foi lançado colina abaixo, vendo isso os cavaleiros de Hilda perceberam que seria muito difícil dele sobreviver, pois a colina era cheia de pedras, e largaram Aioria jogado no chão desacordado e ferido...

-Vamos embora! Não há nada para fazer aqui, a natureza vai cuidar desse ai! Hahhhahahahahahah

-Adeus, Príncipe, E vida longa ao rei! –Disse desdenhosamente

**Em um outro lado da floresta..**

Um rapaz cavalgava rapidamente, tinha uma importante mensagem a levar, os cabelos, longos e lilases estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, que agora estava praticamente desfeito, o vento fora o responsável por isso, ele continuava correndo quando seu cavalo ameaçou parar, deveria estar cansado o pobre animal...

-Oh! Não Hélios, não acredito que precisas parar de novo, desse jeito nunca entregarei a carta ao rei!Pobre potro, já deve estar velho, tudo bem, vamos a margem do rio, precisas de água... –o rapaz continuou cavalgando, só que dessa vez, bem devagar,e ao chegar na margem do rio deparou-se com uma cena deplorável, o pobre cavalo de Aioria, agonizava em seus últimos suspiros de vida, e as pernas ainda sangravam um pouco...

-Meu Zeus...Quem fez isso? Que barbaridade, pobre animal, está em seus últimos segundos, não há como salvá-lo... –O rapaz abaixou a cabeça derrotado. quem teria feito tamanha barbaridade? –Onde será que está o dono? Certamente está ferido –Ele olhou em volta, até perceber uma sombra, que lembrava um corpo, na parte mais baixa da colina decidiu descer e espantou-se a perceber de quem era o corpo que segurava, era nada mais nada menos que Aioria, o Príncipe do Reino, ele pegou gentilmente o corpo de seu Príncipe e o colocou no cavalo junto a si, quando estavam na metade do caminho, começou a chover forte, e o rapaz achou melhor se refugiar numa pequena cabana, construída por seu pai, que foi um ótimo farmacêutico, ao chegar lá ele envolveu o Príncipe num lençol velho que havia na casa, e com muito custo, acendeu o pequeno fogão que a casa tinha, para esquentar a casa e o pano...O rapaz fez curativos em Aioria, e o colocou deitado, prometendo cuidar dele a noite toda, e assim o fez, fechando os olhos só quando o amanhecer chegava, Aioria ao acordar e se deparar com o estranho rapaz acordou de forma gentil...

-Ei! Acorde!

-Hã?Príncipe! Que bom que acordastes! –Disse abraçando o Príncipe

-Ahn.. –Aioria ficou sem jeito.

-Oh! Perdoe-me, me excedi, não deves ficar se relacionando com gente da minha escória...

-Não se trate assim...Somos todos iguais e não serão posses que nos tornaram diferentes... –Disse Aioria em tom sábio

-Acho que és um dos poucos que pensa assim –o rapaz abaixou a cabeça

-Ainda não sei seu nome?Como posso lhe agradecer devidamente assim?

-Meu nome é Mu!

-Mu...Certo, acho que o meu não se faz necessário dizer –Aioria riu de leve

-Sim, não é mesmo...Mas o que lhe aconteceu alteza?

-Antes de tudo, por favor, não me trate formalmente, me chame apenas de Aioria...

-Mas, Alteza...-Mu ficou apreensivo

-É uma ordem! –Aioria disse em tom firme

-Sim, Al...Aioria! –Mu concertou ao ver a cara feia

-Assim está bem melhor –Aioria sorriu docemente, e Mu se viu encantando por aquele ser, de olhos verdes esmeralda que transmitiam a mais pura coragem e valentia, mas que ao mesmo tempo transmitia uma pureza e uma ingenuidade, características de uma criança...

-...-Mu ainda estava embaraçado

-Mas agora Mu, o que aconteceu ao meu Chronos?

-Sinto muito Aio..ria, quando cheguei ele estava praticamente morto...

-Malditos! –Aioria bateu a mão fortemente no chão e Mu se assustou –Oh...Perdão...

-Quem foi que fez aquilo?

-Três homens de confiança de Hilda, Hagen, Shido e Bado...

**No reino de Asgard...**

-Seus idiotas! Porque deixaram o corpo lá! Deveriam ter me trazido!

-Mas Majestade...

-Cale-se Shido! E porque não me avisaram antes, seus cães idiotas!

-o Príncipe estava quase morto...

-O que interessa? É com esse feito que esperam receber o poder das Safiras de Odin?É com essa atitude incompetente! –Ela esbravejava-Andem, Saiam da minha frente e não voltem por um bom tempo! –Os cavaleiros se retiram,e a rainha pos sê a pensar,porém logo depois de deixar o grande salão Hagen se deparou com Freya, a irmã mais nova de Hilda...

-Senhorita Freya...-Hagen a cumprimentou

-Hagen, já lhe disse que não precisa ser frio comigo...Sabes muito bem de meu sentimento, temo por sua vida, meu belo cavaleiro, a influência de minha irmã não é boa a ninguém, e para que lutar nessa guerra sem sentido, porque não escolher a paz?

-Não fale assim de sua irmã, também gosto muito de ti, e por esse sentimento que vencerei essa guerra, e depois tomarei sua mão em casamento

-Se me amas mesmo, largue dessa vida e venha comigo para darmos asas a esse sentimento, é só o que lhe peço, venha comigo!

-Sinto muito, mas não posso...-Disse se retirando

-_"Não posso deixar isso continuar, essa guerra não pode ocorrer, eu sinto que se não fizer nada Hagen irá perecer, não só ele, como todos os outros que Hilda ilude com suas promessas de um mundo melhor, enquanto em seu interior, as trevas fluem livremente, aumentando seu cosmo e ganância...Não posso ficar parada e ver as coisas aconteceram assim...Não posso..."_

**De volta a cabana...**

-Vejamos como está o tempo nesse momento...-Mu disse abrindo a porta já gasta pelos cupins que destruíram sua madeira –Ohh! O Céu está claro, podemos ir sem nos preocupar com qualquer possibilidade de chuva, consegue se levantar?

-Com sua ajuda consigo...-Aioria novamente sorriu e Mu corou um pouco

-Então se levantará, antes me deixe ver seus ferimentos...Nossa, mas sararam o que normalmente levaria dois dias no mínimo, como?

-Um milagre de Zeus, só pode, para me salvar dessa, ou um anjo protetor chamada Dohko...

-Dohko?

-Meu pai, agora flutua por entre as nuvens...

-Descansa em paz agora...-Mu sorriu gentilmente

-Ai!Apesar de ter sarado um pouco, minhas costas e cabeça doem muito...

-Não se preocupe, iremos devagar para evitar-lhe dores...

-Seu cavalo irá mesmo devagar?Deve estar acostumado a correr...

-Helios?Não...Ele já está um bocado velho, nem sei como consegui te trazer até aqui, é um bom animal, mais só anda se estiver com o estomago completamente cheio –Mu deu uma risada que foi acompanhada de Aioria.

-Sua roupa está toda manchada...Fiz um estrago...

-Não se preocupe, minha irmã cuida facilmente destas manchas...Vamos?

-Claro!

Dito isso Mu levou Aioria de volta ao reino onde o rei Aioros, estava nervoso pela falta do irmão, ele andava de um lado para o outro, apreensivo, e só parou de andar quando Afrodite entrou correndo por seu Salão e quase tropeçou, mas disse que Aioria acabara de chegar acompanhado de um rapaz que era mensageiro do reino...Aioria entrou sendo ainda carregado por Mu, Aioros ao vê-lo sentiu um alívio no peito...

-Aioria meu irmão! Que bom tê-lo de volta!

-É bom voltar também...

-Está muito ferido? –Disse olhando os panos que se estendiam pelo corpo de seu irmão

-Não...Mu cuidou de meus ferimentos...-Aioria sorriu ainda sendo amparado por Mu

-Agradeço-lhe pelo que fez por meu irmão, algo que possa fazer em troca desse ato? Alguma recompensa?

-"_Certamente irá pedir uma quantia absurda em moedas de ouro, e se for o caso, ele é bem diferente do que pensei"_ –Aioria refletiu

-Não Majestade...

-Como não?Não desejas nada?

-Desejar, até desejo, mas o que desejo deve ser encontrado por mim mesmo...

-É alguma jóia rara? –Indagou Aioros

-É sim...

-Diga-nos o nome porque assim podemos ajudar a procurá-la...

-Eu não me lembro seu nome, nem sua aparência, nem ao menos sua voz, parece que ela foi apagada da minha memória...

-Do que falamos mesmo? –Perguntou Aioria confuso

-Da minha mãe, ela sumiu quando eu era um bebê, não tenho nenhuma lembrança dela, a não ser isto –Mu mostrou-lhes um pingente com a metade de algum símbolo, a parte que Mu tinha se parecia com um nove, e em seu verso, alguma inscrição japonesa, algo que Mu não conseguia ler, e certamente quem pudesse concluir o desenho seria sua mãe.

-Excêntrico, nunca vi nada igual...-Aioros analisou

-Eu sei, ninguém sabe o que poderia ser, espero um dia encontrá-la...

-Desejo-lhe sorte...-Aioria sorriu

-Me retiro agora, obrigada por sua consideração, com licença Majestade, melhoras Aioria

-Adeus Mu! –Aioria despediu-se, e Aioros quando se viu sozinho com seu irmão fez uma pergunta

-Quem ele pensa que é para lhe chamar por seu nome?

-Eu que pedi, não sei Oros, mas sinto que ele tem o coração puro, e desejo que ele um dia ache o que tanto procura...

Enquanto caminhava Mu pensava no pingente, em seu desejo e no rapaz que agora iria povoar sua mente

-"_Pode-ser que dure a minha vida toda, mas um dia sei que te encontrarei, sinto que um dia ainda saberei quem é você, poderei compartilhar do seu sorriso, e ouvir sua voz, um dia mãe, um dia..."_

**Em um lugar bem perto dali...**

-_Ah! Deatta ano koro wa...subete ga bukiyou de..._-Uma mulher cantava baixinho a musica que mais lhe agradava, e a musica que tanto cantou para seu filho...-_"Um dia, vou poder vê-lo novamente, meu lindo bebê..."_

* * *

N/A:Wii!Terminei o Segundo Capítuloo!Bem, primeiramente agradecendo as reviews, apesar de terem sido poucas, incentivaram , e também aos que leram e não deixaram reviews(se é que isso aconteceu).Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois eu gostei bastante de escrevê-lo e demorei mais de um dia porque esse fim de semana não me senti muito bem, e não fiquei muito no Pc...Será que o Mu vai encontrar sua mãe?Onde será que ela está?O que será que a Freya vai fazer para impedir que seu amado Hagen pereça em um campo de batalha? Que símbolo formara o pingente que Mu carrega no pescoço, isto é, se formar algum símbolo?

Aposto que se vocês continuarem lendo vocês descobrem!

Bemm é só isso!

Mtos Beijoos!


	3. Decisões

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, escrevi essa fic por diversão, ou seja, ela não tem fins lucrativos...Aviso,contém yaoi, se quiser ler vá em frente.. Mas não reclame depois

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Decisões**

Logo após que Mu se retirou ele foi até seu pequeno casebre onde sua irmã, Saori, o aguardava preocupada, tanto que a pobre menina acabou dormindo em cima da mesa de madeira na sala de jantar, Mu ao ver a irmã sorriu e foi acordá-la...

-Saori...Irmã, acorde...

-Mu?Mu?É você!?!-Disse a menina saindo do transe

-Sim...Desculpe pela demora

-Ah! Meu irmão! Senti tanto medo do que poderia ter lhe acontecido, ainda bem que estas a salvo...-Disse a garota o abraçando

-Perdoe se lhe preocupei, não tinha essa intenção...

-Está ferido? Sua roupa está toda manchada!

-Não...Eu estou muito bem...

-Conte-me isso direito! –Disse a menina sentando-se

-Com todo prazer!-Mu sentou-se também

**Enquanto isso no quarto de Aioria...**

Aioria descansava tranqüilamente quando se ouviram batidas incansáveis na porta até que gritou ao insistente para que entrasse...

-Entre!

-Aioria! Céus, o que aconteceu? Ficamos sabendo a pouco do ocorrido, como te sentes? –Perguntou um preocupado Milo

-Não se preocupe amigo, estou bem, graças ao Mu

-Mu? –Perguntou Camus

-Sim, o mensageiro do reino, foi ele quem salvou minha vida...

-Lembre-me de ir agradecê-lo...E o que ele pediu de recompensa?-Perguntou Milo

-Nada, a única coisa que procura, é o que não podemos dar...

-Que nobre, mesmo depois disso não quis nem uma moeda de ouro...Ele deve apreciar muito sua honra e orgulho, assim como um cavaleiro

-É isso! Camus! És um gênio!

-Eu?

-Sim! Já que ele não aceita nenhum valor que possamos dar-lhe, podemos simplesmente treiná-lo para ser um cavaleiro, Shaka pode muito bem no ajudar!

-Ótima idéia! –Exclamou Milo

-Vamos chamar Shaka!

**Algum tempo depois...**

Shaka, Aioria, Milo e Camus se reuniam, Aioria, Milo e Camus tentavam convencer Shaka a treinar Mu.

-Shaka! Por Favor! Treine-o –Pedia Milo

-Sinto Muito, mas não posso treiná-lo, do jeito que é não deve nem saber os movimentos básicos... –O indiano se fazia difícil de se convencer, Aioria estava em silêncio até que resolveu falar.

-Você também já foi assim, não se esqueça que quando chegastes aqui era apenas um plebeu, sujo e decadente, que precisava de casa e treinamento, você só está nesse posto porque nosso mestre, que Zeus cuide de sua alma, um dia te treinou tão bem, que você pode ser tornar tão forte quanto ele...

-Aioria...-Camus ficou surpreso

-Tem Razão...Estou sendo egoísta, afinal, comecei pior que ele...-Shaka se encolheu

-Não quis lhe dar uma lição de moral amigo, apenas lembrá-lo de que você também estava na mesma situação, e que no caso você foi ajudado...

-Perdão... E quando falaremos com ele? –Indagou Shaka novamente

-Podemos ir agora, se quiser lhe ajudo Aioria - Falou Milo

-Aceito sua ajuda...

**No Casebre...**

Aioria vinha sendo escorado nos ombros de Milo e Shaka, enquanto Camus mas a frente batia na porta, quando esta se abriu, ambos se depararam com lisos cabelos roxos e um rosto angelical de menina, era Saory, a irmã de Mu...

-Alteza! –Rapidamente ela fez uma reverencia

-Dispense as formalidades menina... –Aioria sorria docemente –É aqui que mora o Mu?

-Sim Alteza, Mu é meu irmão, entrem, não fique do lado de fora – Disse ela abrindo mais a porta

Os quatro repararam na simplicidade da casa, uma pequena cozinha, com forno a lenha, uma grande mesa de madeira com umas 4 cadeiras, os armários de madeira ruídos pelos cupins que se acumularam com o tempo, o chão rangia a cada passo, e as portas não mais presentes estavam, sendo substituídas por lençóis velhos, geralmente furados, Saory percebendo isto desculpou-se

-Perdoem pelo estado de nossa casa, mas não temos condições para melhorá-la, a menina pareceu ficar em transe por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou ao seu normal, sorrindo docemente...

- A Propósito, onde está Mu?

-Ah! Perdoem, acabei não lhes avisando, ele está no quintal, deve estar cuidando de seu cavalo, apesar de ser um potro velho, é um bom animal, podem ir até lá, daqui a pouco vou servir a vocês um bom chá...-Ela continuava sorrindo

-Non é necessário _Petit_, nossa visita é bem rápida... –Disse Camus sorrindo ao ver a menina ficar encabulada

-Bem! Vamos logo! –Milo puxou o braço de Camus, repleto de ciúmes.

Os três continuaram andando, até que avistaram Mu cuidando de seu cavalo, ele estava com as longas madeixas presas num rabo de cavalo baixo, e só usava calças, por conta do calor, ao avistar os quatro ele ficou um pouco sem graça

-Mu! –Aioria acenou um pouco corado

-Alteza –Mu não se controlou e curvou-se

-Já disse para não se curvar!Chame-me apenas de Aioria! –Aioria reclamou

-Está certo, tentarei...Olhem como eu os recebo, mas, o que vieram fazer aqui?

-Bem, é Mu seu nome não é? –Perguntou Shaka

-Sim...É, o que deseja?

-Bem, é que Aioria nos falou que você salvou sua vida e não quis recompensa nenhuma...

-O que estou procurando não pode ser encontrado tão facilmente, seria um ultraje pedir isto...

-Continuando, bem, já que não foi lhe dada recompensa nenhuma nós pensamos que talvez você quisesse ser treinado para ser um cavaleiro da corte. –Os olhos de Mu brilharam e ele ficou sem responder por uns segundos, até que deu conta do que acontecia e voltou a responder

-Eu? Como cavaleiro? Mas eu não sei absolutamente nada, nem as regras básicas da luta de espadas, a única coisa que sei é a equitação...

-Não há problemas, isso já é um ótimo começo –Milo argumentou

-Mas...Eu? Um mero plebeu?

-Non se culpe por não ter nascido nobre, mas a honra não escolhe título de nobreza

-Eu?Não entendo porque me escolheram eu sou tão...

-Pare de se diminuir!Eu não sou nobre e no entanto sou um cavaleiro, comecei pior que você, eu era um mero plebeu sujo, que teve a honra maculada, que perdeu tudo e que veio para cá por exílio, e mesmo assim me salvei, porque não seria igual com você, que sabe montar um bom cavalo e que tem honra e caráter, que já foram postos a prova! –Shaka se irritou

-Ah...-Mu não soube o que dizer, Shaka apenas sorriu e disse

-Te espero amanhã às 7 horas, em ponto, não tolero atrasos! –Shaka saiu andando, porém os quatro pararam receosos ao verem Afrodite correndo com uma cara nada amigável...

-Alteza! Alteza! Rápido! Seu irmão está prestes a cometer uma loucura! –Os Cinco(Afrodite, Milo, Camus, Aioria e Mu) foram o mais rápido que puderam, e chegaram a ponto de impedir Aioros de bater em uma jovem, que fora encontrada por MM e Aldebaran, e que fora tachada como irmã da terrível Hilda de Polaris...

-Pare!! Gritou Aioria diante da mão estendida do irmão

-Aioria? –Aioros se postou surpreso

-Piedade! Por Zeus! Tenham piedade de mim!-Disse a moça

-Cale a boca sua espiã! –Aioros exclamou

-Cale-se meu irmão! Não vê, ela é só uma mulher indefesa, como poderia cometer tal ato contra a mesma? E você –dirigindo-se a moça – Levante-se, e tire essa capa para que eu possa ver seu rosto

-Agradeço-te e mostro meu rosto –A mulher se desemcapuçou, causando surpresa, ela era nada mais nada menos que Freya, irmã caçula de Hilda de Polaris, ela limpou suas vestes e logo recomeçou a falar

-Não venho aqui para lutar, até porque, sei que os planos de minha irmã são diabólicos, e não a entendo porque ela já foi doce um dia.Venho lhes dizer que minha irmã atacará vosso vilarejo principal, amanhã, pela tarde, ela pretende matar todos, sem deixar nenhum para que a história seja contada...

-O que dizes é verdade? –Indagou Aioria

-Sim... Alteza... –A Mulher parecia receosa

-Admiro sua coragem em fugir do reino de sua irmã para nos avisar, porém não posso deixar que voltes, terá que ficar presa sinto muito...

-Entendo...Ao menos cumpri o que vim fazer...

-MM, Leve-a delicadamente, não queremos que ela se machuque... –Aioria viu MM se distanciando e indagou – O que aconteceu para perder a paciência assim Aioros, como podes pensar em bater em uma mulher! Isso é inadimissivel!

-Peço perdão, ando muito fora de mim, Afrodite! Por favor, me prepare o arco e flecha, preciso treinar para ver o que vou fazer...

-Sim Majestade, como desejar!

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Aioros treinava, mas que o andara acontecendo para que ele perdesse a paciência com tanta facilidade, e pensava também no que fazer, acreditar ou não na irmã de Hilda que tinha se prestado de tão boa vontade, não sabia o que fazer, sua cabeça se confundia enquanto seu peito afundava num sentimento recém descoberto.

-"_Porque essas idéias loucas não vão embora!Estou ficando louco antes do tempo?_

Shura já estava passeando à algum tempo, porém ficou paralisado com a visão que teve, tendo como primeira atirar-se atrás de um arbusto e "espiar" a pessoa que mais desejava na vida, apesar de seu cérebro o mandar correr dali bem rapidamente seu corpo não obedecia querendo ver mais do corpo de Aioros que era exposto pela túnica que usava, Shura se perdeu no contorno dos músculos morenos e bem definidos do Grego, e acabou por fazer um barulho suficientemente perceptível, Aioros acabou por ouvir, e foi analisar o ocorrido.

-Hã? O que foi isto? Quem está ai? Apareça e prometo não lhe fazer mal! –Aioros gritava, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais de onde Shura estava, este estava estático, aguardava temeroso que Aioros o encontrasse...

-Vamos! Revele-se! –Aioros se aproximou de um arbusto onde viu uma sombra, rapidamente apontou seu arco e flecha para o "estranho" –Levante-se e vire-se devagar para que eu veja seu rosto! – Aioros estranhou quando reconheceu naquele homem, a silhueta de Shura, e estranhou ainda mais quando se deparou com o olhar sofrido do mesmo... –Shu-Shura? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu...Eu...-Shura perdeu as palavras, como se as mesmas fugissem e não mais dele pertencensem, ele abaixou a cabeça de modo que Aioros não pudesse ver seus olhos –Eu...Sinto muito, Majestade –Dito isso passou a correr descontroladamente, deixando um Aioros confuso para trás

-_"Porque? Porque Shura, seu olhar, tinha algo escondido, preciso descobrir!" _–Dizendo isso correu atrás de Shura

Shura passou que nem um furacão no salão, dirigindo-se diretamente ao seu dormitório, Aioros passou logo em seguida, entrando no dormitório de Shura, encontrando-o encolhido no chão, a cabeça entre os joelhos, o corpo tremia levemente, tudo indicava que estava chorando. –Shura? –Imediatamente o Espanhol puxou Aioros pelos ombros, falando logo em seguida –Por Favor, não olhe em minha face, está vergonhosa...-Aioros acabou envolvendo os braços ao redor de Shura, que ainda chorou um pouco, molhando o ombro de Aioros...

-Porque não se livra desse peso, e me conta o que vem atormentando-te?

-Não posso lhe dizer, pois se isso fizer, perderei tua amizade para sempre... –Shura falou baixo

-Está correndo o risco de perdê-la se continuar com as mesmas atitudes... –Aioros falou sério e ainda completou –Se não quiser falar, te respeito... Agora sim, me trate apenas como Majestade...-Aioros se levantou

-Espere! –Shura segurou sua mão –Por favor, não me prive da única coisa valorosa para mim... –Aioros sentou-se novamente, agora de frente para Shura –É que não sei como lhe dizer...

-Porque não demonstra? –Aioros perguntou, sorrindo compreensivamente, Shura aderiu à idéia, e se aproximou se Aioros, passando um braço por trás da cintura deste enquanto juntava seus corpos ainda mais, após isso, aproximou seus lábios delicadamente dos de Aioros, e os beijou, devota e apaixonadamente, enquanto mais uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto, Aioros não retribuiu ao beijo, e então Shura parou e levantou-se, virando de costas para o mesmo...

-Perdão Aioros...Mas é algo mais forte que eu, não posso controlar esses sentimentos, sei que são proibidos, mas é que você...-Shura parou sendo sufocado por seus soluços, mas logo após a um suspiro retornou a falar –Aioros, Eu te amo tanto...Mas nós...-Shura parou novamente, chorando sem parar, o corpo era tremido em pequenos espasmos, porém se sentiu abraçado...

-Não chore...Seus sentimentos não são proibidos, assim como os meus...

-Hã?

-Você não precisa guardar isso em você, pois se tivesse me falado isso antes, lágrimas seriam poupadas... –Aioros virou Shura para si, e o beijou, Shura sentiu-se beijado e retribuiu enquanto lágrimas desciam por sua face, os lábios se separaram e os de Shura se abriram num sorriso, tão verdadeiro como o sentimento que agora se apossava de seu coração...

-Aioros eu...

-Não diga nada...Palavras se tornam desnecessárias nesse momento... –Os dois apenas se abraçaram e assim ficaram, até saírem do mesmo dormitório, com as mãos dadas, sob o olhar de Afrodite e MM, o primeiro sorria feliz e o segundo sorria por ver o outro sorrir. Mal eles sabiam que algo muito grave estava para acontecer, e que isso mudaria suas vidas para sempre...

* * *

N/A:Olá pessoas! olha para o lado, ninguém

Tudo bem entendi o recado, bem mais um capítulo terminado, mesmo que seja para as moscas lerem, mas independente de quem leu ou não, eu tive o maior prazer de escrever esse capítulo, aliás, essa fic está sendo ótima para mim, adoro escrever em universo alternativo, sempre com yaoi é claro, mas acho que essa fic ainda tem algo a ver com o anime, de qualquer forma, leiam o resto, se quiserem é claro, e descubram se há mesmo alguma ligação com o anime, a cena que mais gostei de escrever foi a de Shura e Aioros, gostei bastante, está bem romântica, na minha opinião, mas isso quem julga são vocês, não é mesmo?

Obs:Sei que os disclaimers foram esquecidos, mas a partir desse capítulo eles aparecerão...

Bom, vou ficando por aqui, aguardem o próximo capítuloo..

Kissus!


	4. A Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, escrevi essa fic por diversão, ou seja, ela não tem fins lucrativos...Aviso contém yaoi, se quiser ler vá em frente... Mas não reclame depois

* * *

**Capítulo 4: A Guerra**

Aioros havia pensado muito sobre o que fazer perante a declaração de Freya, a irmã de Hilda, e tomou conselhos com Afrodite, acabando por decidir proteger a vila, que seria atacada, e pediu para que as armas fossem preparadas, tarefa de Camus e Milo...

-Vamos Milo não reclame, este é o último carregamento, depois disso descansaremos...

-Você diz isso, porque só ficou me dando ordens, e eu aqui parecendo um vassalo, que vida de cavaleiro é essa?E afinal porque estas malditas escadas existem, quem as inventou? E Para que?

-Meu caro, quem as inventou eu não sei, mas talvez elas sirvam para se locomover de um andar ao outro...

-Ah! Eu tinha esquecido-me disso...

-Cale a boca e ande logo!

-Certo!

-Oh...Como está pesado, um degrau, dois degraus, três... –Milo desviou a atenção do chão para sua mão, ao ver uma unha vermelho sangue sair de seu dedo indicador...-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Milo se assustou, tropeçando em seus próprios pés, rolando a escada, acabando por cai no chão...

-Milo! Mon Dieu! O que aconteceu?

-E-E-Eu...Vi uma unha vermelha saindo do meu dedo...-Falou assustado, trêmulo, totalmente gago.

-Já voltou ao normal...

-É verdade! Francês!

-Está doendo muito? –Perguntou colocando uma mão no galo que ficou na cabeça de Milo, enquanto via a cara de dor de Milo se amenizar.

-O que foi? –Indagou Camus

-Sua mão, está gelada, está ajudando a passar a dor, parece até que é de gelo...

-Como? –Camus tirou sua mão, e passou por seu rosto, realmente, ela estava gelada, assim como gelo –Mas como?

-Não sei...Mas ponha ela no inchaço de novo, por favor, está doendo novamente...-Milo pediu torcendo o nariz de dor, fazendo Camus rir...

**No Salão do Castelo...**

Aioros estava pensativo, Shura tinha ido treinar, e ele em seu treino não errara um alvo sequer, nem tampouco chegara perto de errar. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo, algo que teria de ser descoberto.

Os pensamentos de Aioros foram interrompidos pela voz de Afrodite; pedindo permissão para cuidar de suas plantas, Afrodite tinha um belo jardim, bem perto de seu dormitório. Todos os dias ele ia cuidar de suas plantas, da qual maior parte eram rosas, vermelhas, brancas e algo peculiar, rosas negras...

-A natureza é tão bela... A primavera se aproxima, e então, minhas flores se tornarão ainda mais lindas... –Afrodite mexia delicadamente na pétala de uma rosa vermelha, quando a raiz da mesma enrolou sua mão... –Ó Céus, vendo miragens agora! –Afrodite puxou seu braço, mas, no entanto não se soltou... –Como é que is...-Afrodite parou estático quando um rasante literalmente cortou todo seu jardim, chegando a fazer uma rachadura no solo, estava pronto para matar aquele ser que atentara contra o seu jardim, mas seus pensamentos assassinos se dissiparam porque ele se deparou com a cara de Shura, que ainda estava estático com braço estendido, murmurando um pedido encabulado de desculpas, logo MM chega soltando fogo pelas ventas, e gritando para Shura ordena...

-Se chegar perto do Afrodite com um golpe desses de novo vai presenciar a morte! –Ele aponta o dedo para Shura e um raio roxo sai de sua mão, Shura desvia e o raio atinge a uma pedra, que literalmente some...

-Nossa...Que técnica boa...

-Como eu fiz isso? –MM se perguntava

-Achas mesmo que eu sei? -Shura indagou rindo. –Coisas bem estranhas estão acontecendo...

-É mesmo, antes do Shura cortar minhas lindas flores –Ele olha com o canto do olho para Shura, que faz uma cara de "não foi por querer" e após isso continua - a raiz de uma delas envolveu minha mão, e me passou uma sensação angustiante, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer, temos que falar com nossa Majestade sobre isso...

-Espere, ele já está muito carregado, conte depois do confronto...-Shura abaixou a cabeça

-Hei Espanhol! Não se preocupe, voltaremos todos sãos e salvos! –MM deu duas batidinhas no ombro de Shura

-Tem Razão...Estou me preocupando a toa...

E assim a tarde passou, de noite os bravos guerreiros sonhavam, sem saber da grande guerra que havia por vir, eles não sabiam, mas suas vidas mudariam completamente, o que hoje era sonho, amanhã se tornará pesadelo.

**Pela Manhã...**

Era um lindo dia de Sol, e esse mesmo entrava quase que totalmente pela janela do quarto de Mu, todas as manhãs ele era acordado pela luz do sol, que batia em seu rosto, causando um calor insuportável, Mu levantou-se, e irritado gritou para Saory...

-Saory, não lhe disse para por um lençol aqui na janela!

-Ele deve ter caído irmão, pois hoje mais cedo eu o coloquei...

-Droga, esse lençol poderia voltar ao lugar sozinho...-Mu abriu seus olhos a tempo de ver o lençol levitando e se posicionando na posição da cortina que ele deveria representar, Mu ao ver aquilo, simplesmente, desmaiou...

-Mu? –Saory adentrou o quarto, o lençol agora já estava no chão –Mu! Irmão acorde! –Saory correu até o poço e pegou um pouco d'água, jogando na cara de Mu, que acordou com um susto.

-AHH! –Mu gritou

-Calma irmão...O que aconteceu?

-O lençol! Ele...Ele...Ele...

-Ele?

-Ele se mexeu sozinho!

-Devias estar sonhando, levanta-se, uma ordem expressa do rei acabou de chegar...

**No Salão...**

No grande salão, a corte do rei Aioros já estava reunida quando Mu chegou, sendo repreendido por Shaka pelo atraso, Mu teve a opção de ir ou não, Mu escolheu que iria lutar com tudo que tinha, pois queria muito proteger o jovem Príncipe, por quem ele havia se apaixonado, mas ele sabia que não teria chances, pois o príncipe, já estava de casamento marcado com uma dama da alta sociedade, muito bela, descendente de uma ótima família, o par perfeito para um príncipe, fora que Mu, era um homem, e esse tipo de amor se tornava inaceitável para o mesmo...

-Amigos, Esta será uma batalha dura, onde podemos não voltar mais, essa pode ser a última passagem de nossas vidas, os que quiserem abandonar essa verdadeira guerra, pronunciem-se agora, pois não quero obrigá-los a nada... – O silêncio respondeu a Aioros que continuou a falar –Obrigada, muito obrigada por serem fiéis a mim, nunca esquecerei o sacrifício que fazem neste momento, nunca, nunca mesmo...Esperem-me, irei apenas colocar minha armadura –Todos se foram, menos Shura, Camus ao perceber isto, quis voltar para buscar o espanhol, mas Milo o impediu...

-Deixe-os sozinhos Camus...

-Mas...

-Esqueça, não é nada que possa ser compreendido –Milo olhou para longe.

-Milo...-Camus se surpreendeu com as palavras de Milo

**De volta ao Salão...**

-Shura...Sei que tem algo lhe afligindo, o que está acontecendo?

-Não é nada Majestade...-Shura abaixou a cabeça, cerrando os punhos.

-Porque não foi com os outros então? –Aioros se aproximou de Shura, tocando-lhe o queixo, e levantando-o para que pudessem se encarar nos olhos, os olhares se cruzaram, mas Shura continuou sem falar nada –Responda-me! Olhando em meus olhos que não há nenhuma sombra sobre vosso coração! –Shura fechou os olhos, e abraçou com força Aioros, que foi pego de surpresa, mas logo envolveu Shura também, Aioros sentiu o corpo de Shura tremer, e sentiu seu ombro se molhar...

-Shura...Diz-me o que está lhe afligindo? –Aioros afagava os cabelos de Shura, que chorava...

-Eu...Eu...Estou com medo...-Shura falou aos poucos

-Medo?

-Sim...

-Medo de quê?

-De perdê-lo! –Shura desvencilhou-se do abraço de Aioros, olhando fundo em seus olhos. –Tenho Medo do que pode acontecer! Tenho medo de não poder nunca mais ver o brilho do seu olhar...Medo...Tanto Medo...-Shura abraçou o próprio corpo, caindo de joelhos no chão, sendo abraçado por Aioros.

-Não te preocupes, nós voltaremos, não lhe abandonarei jamais, mesmo que eu morra, eu estarei com você... Eu também sinto medo, mas não posso me deixar vencer por ele, se vencermos Hilda, eu poderei ficar com você, agora e para todo o sempre, portanto, não chore, eu estarei com você, para sempre...-Shura se acalmou e Aioros colocou sua armadura, os cavaleiros montaram ronda na vila, até que o por do sol chegou, e Hilda não atacou, nessa altura Aioros transtornado gritou.

-Maldita! A irmã dela mentiu!

-Mas a troco de que? –Aioria indagou –_ "Porque ela iria nos querer longe? Essa não! O Reino!"_. - Aioros! Precisamos voltar! Com a nossa saída o reino ficou desprotegido, ocasião perfeita para um ataque surpresa! Rápido! –O exército de Aioros foi o mais rápido que pode de volta ao reino, mas fizeram a infeliz descoberta de que o Reino já estava tomado, porém não deixaram de lutar, mas estavam em menor número, e uns acabaram por ser presos, enquanto outros tiveram seu sangue derramado, os 10 sobreviventes, foram presos e jogado no calabouço de seu próprio reino...

-Que irônico não? Preso no meu próprio calabouço! Tudo por causa de uma informação!–Aioros esbravejou, olhando para Aioria que se encolheu, porém Mu o confortou...

-Não se sinta culpado Aioria, seu irmão está apenas nervoso, logo acharemos um meio de sair daqui, por isso não se acanhe –Mu sorriu gentilmente, fazendo Aioria corar –Oh! Seu braço...Está ferido, dói muito?

-Um pouco apenas, mas não precisa se incomodar...

-Espere... –Mu rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa e fez um amarrado no ferimento que Aioria fez em meio ao confronto, enquanto isso MM viu Afrodite e saiu correndo gritando seu nome, mas o pisciano nem se mexeu...

-Afrodite! Que bom que você está bem... –MM sorriu aliviado, ao ver Afrodite, mas ficou angustiado por ver que este não respondia, e abraçava os joelhos com força, como se estivesse temendo-o.

-Aconteceu algo com você meu anjo? –MM se aproximou mais e pode perceber que Afrodite tinha marcas roxas por todo o corpo, sua boca estava cortada, e sua roupa parecia ter sido rasgada em algumas partes... –Não digas que... –MM parou, percebendo o acontecido, sentindo-se um inútil, caiu de joelhos na frente de Afrodite, abraçando-o com força, como se quisesse protegê-lo, afagando as mechas azuis do amado, que logo retribuiu ao abraço, deixando que lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos...

-Acabou...Estou aqui com você... –MM disse confortando Afrodite

-Não me deixe sozinho...Nunca mais...Por favor –Afrodite chorava, lembrando-se dos horrores por quais havia passado...

-Não se preocupe, estamos juntos agora, e assim estaremos para sempre...

-Foi horrível...

-Shh...Não tente se lembrar, apenas não me solte agora... –MM encostou-se na parede, colocando Afrodite sobre seu peito, e segurando suas mãos, o pisciano continuava a chorar, sem parar...

-Não –Consigo parar – de – chorar –Dizia ele entre soluços

-Chore o quanto quiser, estou aqui apenas para você, _Ti amo per sempre..._(1)–Os olhos de Afrodite se encheram de lágrimas novamente, e ele dessa vez sorriu e abraçou MM, que passou a afagar seu cabelo... Saga se mantinha encostado de cabeça baixa, olhando de rabo de olho para a cena até que Shaka veio confortá-lo.

-Não se preocupe Saga, logo sairemos daqui... –Shaka disse sorrindo

-Não é isso...-Ele disse baixo

-Então o que é?

-Kanon...Meu irmão está preso, Hilda o faz de escravo, não poderia perder essa oportunidade... –Shaka bateu nas costas de Saga e olhando nos olhos deste falou:

-Prometo que lhe ajudarei a trazer seu irmão de volta! – A porta do calabouço se abriu, e eles jogaram Saory, porta adentro a garota correu em direção a Mu abraçando-o, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos...

-Pensei que tivesse morrido! Que bom que ainda estas vivo! –A garota chorava

-Ah minha irmã, que bom vê-la de novo, pensei que algo terrível tivesse acontecido a você, que bom, irmã, que bom...-Camus do lado de Mu sorria contente por este, enquanto involuntariamente acariciava o cabelo de Milo, que havia dormido em seu colo, parecia um anjo, o seu anjo...Aldebaran mantinha-se calado, estava cheio de pequenos cortes e apresentava uma cara nada feliz...Shura estava em um canto ao lado de Aioros, que estava encostado em si, os dois mantinham as mãos atadas, como se quisessem proteger um ao outro...Os 12 presentes ali acabaram por adormecer, cansados. Porém no meio da noite, Saory a irmã de Mu, levantou se...Causando surpresa em Mu...

-Saory? Volte a dormir irmã! Venha para cá – A menina não ouvia, parecia hipnotizada, os olhos, não tinham o mesmo brilho de sempre, a garota tateava incansavelmente a parede, em busca de algo...

-Saory, pare de brincar! –Mu foi tentar tocá-la, mas um grande poder o repeliu, fazendo com que voasse em direção ao pilar, mas próximo, o estrondo, acabou por acordar aos outros que dormiam, Aioria foi logo ver se Mu estava bem.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou Aioria, que ficou aliviado ao ver Mu fazer um sinal positivo com a cabeça –O que aconteceu?

-Saory...Acordou e não para de tatear a parede, irmã...Pare...-A menina não deu ouvidos, e acabou por achar uma pedra mal colocada, pedra esta que ela empurrou fazendo com que uma porta se abrisse do meio das pedras mal colocadas do castelo, o que surpreendeu a todos.

-Como ela achou isto? –Aioros perguntou descrente, a menina começou a descer a escadaria que havia além da porta, e por cada lugar que passava uma tocha acendia, como se tivesse sido queimada, os cavaleiros desciam atrás da mesma, ouvindo os passos dos pés descalços no chão completamente molhado, a garota chegou em uma sala, onde doze caixas de ouro se distribuíam, de forma que seis ficassem de um lado e seis do outro, fazendo com que uma espécie de corredor ficasse entre o meio, e bem no fim desse corredor, um pequeno altar, com um báculo em forma de círculo, apoiado. Saory não parou de andar, dirigindo-se ao altar, porém quando ia tocar no báculo foi interrompida por um grito:

-Pare Agora! –Uma mulher, de longos cabelos lilases, vestida num elegante vestido vinho, com uma bela mascara de ouro, gritou apontando sua lança para o pescoço da menina, enquanto Mu e os outros chegavam, parando atônitos a situação...

-Afasta-te do báculo!Menina insolente! –Saory não respondeu, apenas se virou, encarando a mulher nos olhos, a mulher rapidamente se ajoelhou –Athena...Perdão, minha Deusa - Saory virou de costas novamente, dessa vez pegando o báculo, o que fez uma grande luz dourada se espalhar pelas paredes de toda aquela sala escura, e as 12 caixas começaram a brilhar, como se tivessem sido despertadas depois de muitos anos de escuridão...

-Lunion...Há quanto tempo não a vejo...

-Minha Deusa! Glória a Zeus por tua volta

-Saory! –Mu correu em direção a Saory, mas foi detido por Lunion apontou sua lança para seu pescoço.

-Não avance humano! Se avançar morrerá!

-Lunion...Sei que deseja me proteger, mas deixe-o passar –A mulher abaixou sua lança, deixando Mu passar.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? Saory, responda-me!

-Mu...Agradeço por ter acreditado em mim, por ter me criado, mas eu sou a reencarnação da deusa Athena, e todas as suas lembranças agora me pertencem, não sou e nunca fui uma humana comum...

-Você sabia disso?

-Não...Apenas soube agora, que o espírito de Athena se libertou e fluiu em mim...Uma grande guerra está para começar, e os 12 cavaleiros foram novamente convocados para não deixar que o caos se abata sobre o mundo...

-Como?

-Minha deusa quis dizer, que os 12 escolhidos para controlar as doze armaduras sagradas de ouro estão aqui, aproximem-se, e contemplem o que agora vai lhes pertencer...Agora, procurem a armadura que corresponde ao seu signo, e concentrem-se apenas pensando em sua força interior, se forem vestidos pelas armaduras, vocês são os 12 escolhidos, dignos da força infinita que provém do cosmo...- E assim como lhes foi dito, os 11 cavaleiros encontraram a armadura correspondente ao seu signo, concentrando-se em si mesmos, até que uma luz dourada tomou novamente a sala, e quando essa luz se dissipou os 11 guerreiros estavam vestidos, observando a si próprios, deslumbrados com suas armaduras...

-Não se deixem levar por esse deslumbre! Agora vocês têm nas mãos o futuro do mundo. Precisam usar suas forças com responsabilidade, pois se não, as trevas dominarão e tudo se tornaram um caos...-Disse Lunion

-Mas como usaremos nossos golpes? –Perguntou Shura

-Apenas ouçam vossos corações...

-Como? Cavaleiros Sagrados, nós salvaremos o mundo? –Milo indagou confuso

-Sim meu rapaz, vocês tem poderes especiais...

-Como saberemos que não estão mentindo? –Camus indagou

-É Camus seu nome não é meu jovem?

-Si-Sim...Mas como descobriu?

-Você trata os outros friamente, mas enfim, seu coração está apaixonado, no fundo, você é bem sentimental, você sabe bem disso, mas mesmo assim fica tentando se enganar confie mais nas pessoas, e principalmente em seu coração, apesar de você ser o cavaleiro que controla do gelo, não quer dizer que não possas ser quente por dentro...-Lunion sorriu deixando Camus abismado

-Co-Co-mo? Você sabe tudo sobre meus sentimentos...Como?

-Apesar de tentar esconder, seus olhos não mentem...

-Incrível, Perdoe-me por não acreditar...

-E quanto a você! –Disse Lunion dirigindo-se a Milo

-E-E-Eu...

-Você tem um coração puro, e apesar de se mostrar imaturo, sabe pesar as coisas com maturidade, é difícil se declarar não é? É difícil quando algo se torna tão próximo, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante de nós mesmos, você meu bom rapaz, está amando, puramente, e não há como reverter reze para Afrodite a deusa do Amor, para ela olhar por você...

-Per-Per-dão...

-Eu lhes perdôo, já vivi muito para não perdoar isto...

-Lunion, peço-lhe perdão por ter que abandonar sua vida para proteger as armaduras sagradas, algo que possa fazer para lhe devolver isto?

-Se pudesse encontrar meu filho...Seria-lhe eternamente grata

-Isto é algo bem fácil! –Saory fez com que o cordão que Lunion carregava no pescoço saísse da mesma, deixando a mostra o pingente, era uma forma que necessitava de completo, que lembrava um seis, e fez com que o cordão de Mu também saísse do mesmo, juntando-se com o pedaço faltante, formando o símbolo da constelação de câncer...

-Não pode ser...-A mulher disse –Pensei que fosse mera coincidência, mas afinal não é, Mu meu filho, eu finalmente posso voltar para ti!

-Ma...Mãe?-Mu se apresentou pasmo diante de tudo

-Sim meu filho! Abrace-me, por favor! –Lunion foi em direção a Mu, que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e o abraçou, pedindo perdão... –Perdão filho, perdão, por deixá-lo sozinho, com seu pai... Perdoe-me, pois se não jamais poderei ser feliz...

-Te perdôo de tudo, minha mãe, sei que teve seu honrado motivo, estou tão feliz por vê-la, sempre sonhei com este momento...

-Arigatou...

-O que?

-Perdão...Eu disse obrigada em japonês, tenho origem oriental...

-O que está escrito aqui? –Perguntou Mu referindo-se às escrituras

-_Aishiteru Eien Ni..._

-Como?

-Eu te amo para sempre...Agora filho, vá e lute com todas as suas forças...

-Não posso ao menos ver seu rosto?

-Uma maldição me esconde, e só posso tirar esta mascara quando a mesma rachar e cair...

-Vencerei esta luta por você mamãe, e após isso lutarei contra essa maldição! –Mu sorriu, enquanto Lunion olhou para Athena, apesar de usar mascara, Athena pode perceber que Lunion estava chorando.

-Minha Deusa, agradeço-te eternamente, por tudo que está fazendo por mim...

-Não agradeça, após essa guerra, todos nós poderemos finalmente viver!

-Tomem cuidados, todos vocês...Aquela mulher está dominada por um cosmo negro, que não a impedirá de cometer barbaridades...-Lunion falou

-Estamos cientes disso! –Aldebaran finalmente se pronunciou

-Meu filho, você irá voltar não irá?

-Sim mamãe. Prometo-lhe que não vou mais lhe abandonar...-Mu sorriu

E assim os 11 cavaleiros subiram de volta às escadarias que levavam até aquela sala, para depois arrebentaram a porta do calabouço que os prendia, começando a correr, porém eles estranharam, pois não havia nenhuma cavaleiro de guarda...

-Hilda sabe que fugimos! –Athena disse

-Como? –Shura se mostrou pasmo

-Ela sabe de tudo que ocorre perto de seu cosmo negro, é como se algo a tivesse dominado...-Eles param ao ouvir passos

-Está ali! Parada! –Aioros aponta seu arco e flecha para alguém, que tentou se esconder, esse alguém é Freya a irmã mais nova de Hilda, a garota leva um susto, mas não se meche.

-Então é você! Como pode concordar com o que sua irmã está fazendo? –Aioros perguntou enfurecido

-Estou aqui para ajudá-los!

-Não acreditaremos de novo!

-Tive motivos para traí-los daquela vez...

-Que Motivos? Ajudar sua irmã e cosmo negro dela!

-Amor!

-Ora, não me faça rir, não se justifique em nome de um sentimento tão puro!

-O que você faria se o amor de sua vida estivesse ameaçado! Se sua própria irmã ameaçasse matá-lo quando você carrega no ventre uma criança que dele provém! –A garota gritou, chorando e caindo de joelhos no chão, Aioros olhou para ela e abaixou seu arco e flecha, abaixando ao seu lado após isto...

-Perdão...Nunca pensei que pudesses amar...Aceito as suas justificativas, pois sei que faria igual na mesma situação...Você é muito corajosa menina, você está a ponto de trair sua própria irmã por seu amor...-A garota levantou os olhos e dando uma pausa falou

-Minha irmã está afundada em ódio Majestade, ela traiu ao povo, e a mim quando ameaçou Hagen, pois além de ameaçar matá-lo, ela ameaçou meu filho que aqui carrego, a viver sem pai, e isso para mim é sem perdão, não sei como, mas ela hipnotizou Hagen, a ponto dele nem me responder mais, ele e todos os guerreiros-deuses, que é como são chamados...Sinto que se não intervir, a existência, minha, de Hagen, e desta criança, serão totalmente extinguidas...Peço vossa ajuda para salvar a todos do reino de Asgard

-Não me chame de Majestade, essa qualidade não me pertence mais...Quanto ao seu pedido, farei tudo que puder, sabes onde tua irmã está nos esperando?

-Sei, ela está querendo emboscá-los, no salão principal, é para lá que devem ir, mas tomem cuidado, não haverá ninguém por lá, eles aparecerão pouco a pouco.

-Obrigada, agora partiremos!

-Boa Sorte!

Eles continuaram correndo até que chegaram no salão principal, onde entraram cautelosamente, até que Aldebaran gritou:

-Cuidado Shaka! –Aldebaran se jogou em cima de Shaka, de forma que o golpe que ia atingi-lo, acertou a parede, e com isto, revelou-se o seu dono...Era alto, bem alto, maior que Aldebaran, usava uma armadura negra, tinha cabelos cinzas e olhos verdes, ele começou a se pronunciar...

-Pensei que demorariam a perceber meu golpe! –O guerreiro tirou a mão da parede, onde fora deixado um buraco...

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Thor de Phecda! Da estrela Gama!

-Cuidado Camus! –Milo grita e no segundo depois o francês atirado na parede, sendo congelado em um esquife de gelo

-Camus! –Milo gritou, porém ele se tranqüilizou ao ver o cosmo de Camus se manifestando, fazendo com que o gelo quebrasse, e ele se libertasse.

-Achas que pode me vencer usando o gelo? E afinal, quem é você?

-Hagen de Merak! Estrela Beta –Uma doce melodia é ouvida, e no instante seguinte Camus se põe na frente de Milo, congelando algo que pareciam cordas de harpa

-Rápidos movimentos...Seu amigo de tão idiota não ia nem perceber...

-Cale-se e diga seu nome!

-Mime, Mime de Benetnasch, protegido por Eta

-Ora Seu! –Milo se irrita e uma unha vermelha sai de seu dedo, mas ele é parado.

-Pelo visto, não sou só eu que tenho garras...Será um prezar fincá-las em sua carne -Uma risada se faz ouvir

-Quem é você?!

-Shido de Mizar, estrela Zeta

-Algo vem vindo! –Shaka deteve um golpe com alguma dificuldade, com a mão

-Até que enfim alguém que seja um pouco forte!

-Cale-se! Não fale do que não sabe!Ande-se, se tem coragem mostre-se

-Com todo prazer...Meu nome é Siegfried de Dubhe, sou o protegido da estrela Alfa

-Não desejo fazer joguinhos, pois meu poder deve ser revelado apenas em batalha...-Um outro cavaleiro se mostrou –Sou Alberich de Megrez, da estrela Delta –Passos se fizeram ouvir com o sapato de Hilda tocando no chão, ela não estava sozinha, um cavaleiro a escoltava...

-Athena, finalmente veio para se render!

-Não pretendo me render Hilda, e sim lutar contigo, pois sei nunca se renderia...

-Morrerá então! Fenrir! Junte-se aos outros!Athena sua idiota! Meus cavaleiros são no mínimo dois dos seus, nunca poderá vencer!

-A União faz a força...

-Esse ditado é mentiroso!Ataquem guerreiros deuses!

-Veremos então! Cavaleiros!

Hagen começou por atacar Shura, que o jogou para longe, após muita relutância, Aioros sem pestanejar sacou seu arco e flecha dourados e mirou no peito do mesmo, esperando que ele parasse, porém, ele não parou, Aioros soltou sua flecha, porém esta não acertou o peito de Hagen

-Pare! –Tanto Hilda quanto Athena pararam até localizar a dona do grito, Freya, havia se posto entre a flecha e Hagen, porém esta não acertou nenhum dos dois, um escudo defendeu Freya

-Ela...Ela...Libertou seu cosmo por amor...Significa que é uma das amazonas...

-Minha irmã, saia daqui!

-Hagen...Hagen...Desperte desse transe em que minha irmã te colocou!

-Se...Se...Senhorita Freya - Hagen balbuciou

-Se liberte dessas correntes!

-Não! –Hilda concentrou seu cosmo, e fez com que a jóia que a armadura continha brilhar, voltando a controlar Hagen, que jogou Freya longe, porém, Aioros concluiu que a jóia era responsável pelo controle da mente do cavaleiro, e mirou mais uma vez sua flecha, enquanto este avançava Aioros lança sua flecha, e esta atinge em cheio a jóia que se quebra, fazendo Hagen cair o que deixou Freya exasperada

-Hagen! Não! –A garota correu em direção a Hagen, virando seu corpo que estava deitado para o chão, chorando, uma de suas lágrimas caiu no rosto de Hagen, o que o fez acordar...

-Freya...

-Hagen! Tu não morreste!Obrigada meu deus Odin!

-O que aconteceu Freya?

-Explico-lhe depois, precisamos sair daqui!

-Freya! Saia daqui, sua irmã irá lhe matar!

-Rei Aioros! Como pode chamá-la de Freya!

-Perdoe se te ofendi Hagen, mas se teme pela vida de sua amada, tire-a daqui!

-Vamos Hagen! – Freya e Hagen fugiram do local onde a batalha continuava, Aioros os seguia com os olhos, um sorriso nos lábios, um orgulho no peito, porém Aioros sentiu-se prender por linhas finas que começaram a apertá-lo causando-lhe dores, Aioros viu que provinham da Harpa de Mime, mas, no entanto não conseguiu se livrar destas, gritando de dor, Shura viu e desesperou-se, correndo e cortando as cordas que enforcavam Aioros...

-Aioros! –Shura gritou, correndo em direção ao mesmo e cortando suas amarras

-Shu-Shura, me deixa, ajude os outros, consigo dar conta dele...

-Cale-se, não lhe deixarei, esse guerreiro parece ser fraco, mas as safiras lhe dão poder...Não quero correr o risco de perde-te...

-Qual dos dois vai morrer primeiro?

-Cale-se, nem poder tens! –Shura esbravejou

-Veremos quem é que não tem poder! –Mime começou a tocar sua harpa, e seus fios começaram a rondar a sala, envolvendo Shura, que para desespero de Aioros não conseguiu se soltar, sendo levantado no ar

-AHH!-Shura gritou de dor

-Shura! Não! –o cosmo de Aioros começou a aumentar

-Sofra por se impor a Hilda! –Mime ria da dor de Shura

-Solte-o! Pare com isso! –Lágrimas desceram dos olhos de Aioros, que se levantou com dificuldade, seu cosmo aumentando, mas seu corpo enfraquecendo

-hahahaha! Morra! –Mime passou a tocar mais forte, e as cordas que prendiam Shura começaram a apertar...

-Shura!

-Morra desgra...-Mime parou no meio da frase, Aioros lançou uma flecha certeira na safira que protegia sua armadura, as cordas de harpa se desfizeram, e a harpa se quebrou, Mime foi ao chão inconsciente, Aioros correu até Shura.

-Shura! –Aioros gritou vendo o estado deplorável em que Shura estava –Perdão...Perdão...Seu corpo está tão debilitado.Tudo culpa minha...Minha...-Aioros chorava

-Nã-Não...Fale asneiras...Não tens culpa de nada, posso estar ferido, mas estou imensamente feliz, por ter te salvado da morte.

-Prefiro morrer a te ver assim por minha causa...-Lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Aioros

-Não chores...Estamos vivos não?Estamos feridos, mas vivos...Não se culpe, a escolhe de te proteger foi minha, não há culpa sua...

-Queria poder curar-te dessas feridas...

-Estas sararão...Vamos...Os outros precisam de ajuda...

-Do jeito que estamos só poderemos atrapalhar...-Enquanto Aioros acudia Shura, os outros guerreiros começaram a lutar, Siegfried contra Afrodite e MM, Thor contra Shaka e Aldebaran, Alberich contra Milo e Camus, Fenrir contra Mu e Shido contra Aioria, até que Saga viu Hilda vulnerável, e decidiu atacá-la para vingar Kanon seu irmão, Saga foi em direção a Hilda, mas quando foi atacá-la, algo o segurou, para ser mais preciso a "sombra" de Shido o agarrou por trás, impedindo-o de atacar, a sombra se materializou, e um guerreiro vestindo uma armadura branca apareceu...

-Muito bom Bado!Athena está derrubada no chão, logo venceremos...E olha o que temos aqui, Saga...Presumo que queria se vingar por Kanon...

-Sua Maldita! - Saga remexeu-se

-Olhe, palavras mau ditas podem fazê-lo sofrer depois...-Disse ironicamente

-O que quer dizer com isso?!

-Logo descobrirás...-Hilda estalou um dedo, uma bolha negra apareceu ao seu lado, inicialmente nada do que a bolha contivesse, porém a camada preta começou a clarear, tornando possível a visão de algo que afundou Saga em puro desespero.

-Kanon!Kanon! Irmão! –Kanon estava na bolha, aparentemente dormindo. –Assassina! Como pode matá-lo!

-Se enganas...Teu irmão ainda vive, por pouco tempo, mas vive.

-O que vai fazer?!

-Verá, meu cavaleiro, farei você sofrer o quanto me fizeste sofrer! –Hilda colocou uma de suas mãos na bolha, e de suas mãos uma descarga elétrica negra começou a envolver a bolha, machucando Kanon, que gritava alto.

-KANON!! NÃO! PAREEEEE!-Saga gritava exasperado, enquanto Hilda gargalhava alto, aumentando a descarga, fazendo Kanon gritar mais alto, enquanto lágrimas saltavam dos olhos de Saga

-DEIXEM O KANON EM PAZ!!!!!! –o cosmo de Saga explodiu, fazendo uma grande luz dourada surgir, que fez a bolha onde Kanon estava sumir, assim como Bado, que voou longe, indo dar com o corpo numa pilastra, enquanto Hilda foi empurrada para cima da parede, mas não se feriu, pois usou um escudo formado de cosmo.

-Kanon...Irmão...Por Favor, não morra...-Saga chorava temendo o pior, até que os cílios de Kanon começaram a tremer, e este abriu seus olhos, ainda fraco

-Kanon! Meu irmão...Que bom que estas vivo...-Saga secou as lágrimas

-Sa...Saga...

-Perdoe-me não buscá-lo antes...

-É você...

-Sim...Finalmente, está livre...

-Onde estamos?

-No palácio de Hilda...É uma longa história, que bom que finalmente estas aqui...-Saga abraçou o irmão, que sorriu, porém de repente seu corpo começou a desaparecer, e como se fosse mágica a alma de Kanon juntou-se ao corpo de Saga, fazendo com que duas almas estivessem no mesmo corpo

-O que significa isso! –Hilda gritou –Shido, Bado, usem o poder especial que lhes foi incumbido!

Dito isso Shido e Bado juntaram suas mãos e seus cosmos se uniram, fundindo os corpos, assim como Saga e Kanon, e então eles começaram a lutar, Saga e Kanon estavam levando a pior, enquanto Shido e Bado os acertavam com freqüência

-Vocês morrerão aqui!

- "- _Kanon, não podemos perder!" "-Sei disso Saga, vamos usar toda nossa força agora, pois se morrermos, morreremos tentando!" "-Certo!" _–Explosão Galáctica! –Os irmãos Shido e Bado foram acertados, as duas safiras se quebraram com o impacto, e seus corpos se separaram, caindo os dois no chão, Saga e Kanon também tiveram seus corpos separados, e após ficar de pé, Kanon caiu de joelhos no chão...

-Kanon!

-Não é nada...Apenas estou fraco...-Kanon apoiou suas mãos no chão

-Usamos muito poder, você está muito fraco, pois não recebeu a proteção da armadura de ouro...

-Armadura de Ou-ro...-Disse ele ofegante –Ah! –Kanon desmaiou

-Kanon! –Saga acudiu seu irmão...

-Cuidado Milo! –Do outro lado do salão principal, Camus e Milo lutavam juntos contra Alberich, que apesar de parecer fraco, estava sempre se utilizando de seu escudo de ametista, o que dificultava os ataques de Camus e Milo de o atingirem...

-É isso que chamam de força?Vou esmagá-los com meus ataques! Unidade Natureza!! –Raízes de arvores adentraram a sala e passaram a chicoteá-los de um lado para o outro, Milo por sorte conseguiu das chicoteadas, mas não conseguia liberar Camus, por não conseguir mirar direito

-Droga!

-O que foi nobre cavaleiro! Não podes liberar seu amigo, ou devo dizer amante

-Quê?! –Milo assustou-se

-Exatamente...Não há como me enganar sinto seu cosmo turbulento, e é por causa dele. Vamos ver se consigo ao menos me divertir com você! –As raízes prenderam Camus, esticando-o como se fosse um alvo a ser acertado, Alberich sacou sua espada de fogo e virou-se para Milo

-Bravo guerreiro... creio eu que você não quer que ele se machuque -Alberich passou a mão sobre o rosto de Camus –Mas veja, eu posso machucá-lo...-Riu sarcasticamente –Mas proponho uma troca...

-O que quer?!

-Minha oferta é a seguinte, a **sua **vida pela dele...

-NON! Milo! Não aceite isto, não importa o que aconteça, não pare de lutar!

-Sinto muito Camus...Mas não me peça para fazer isto, Alberich, entrego-lhe minha vida em troca da de Camus –Milo disse de cabeça baixa

-Sábia escolha...Agora sim, posso me divertir! –Alberich foi a toda velocidade em direção a Milo, dando-lhe um bom soco na cara, seguido de um chute na barriga, o que fez Milo cuspir sangue

-MILO!!

-Só tem isso guerreiro? Assim não poderá pagar o valor da vida dele! –Milo levantou-se com dificuldade, cambaleante, porém seus olhos se mantinham fortes, inabaláveis, Camus tentava se soltar até que tomou uma chicoteada de uma das raízes

-Pare de se mexer seu tonto! Para grandes espetáculos só se batem palmas no final!E ele ainda tardará a vir! –Alberich invocou sua espada de fogo, e golpeou Milo que gritou de dor, golpes seguidos foram acertados em Milo, que se mantinha quieto, sem reagir

-Milo reaja!

-Não!

-Não adianta pedir...Ele não vai reagir, pois teme por sua vida! A culpa é toda sua!

-Cale-se! –Gritou Milo

-Em que situação pensas que está?Por esta insolência ele vai sofrer! –Alberich vai até Camus e o golpeia, dando-lhe um soco bem forte no estomago e um soco no rosto, o que faz Milo gritar.

-PARE! Faça o que quiser com meu corpo, me use, retire minha alma, mas não faça mal a Camus, se quiser me tornar seu escravo, que assim seja...Mas por favor, não toque em Camus!

-Milo...

-Certo! Já que é um pedido tão nobre! Espada de Fogo! –Alberich acertou o braço de Milo com sua espada, Camus tentava se soltar, e era cada vez mais chicoteado

-Pare de tentar soltar Camus!

-Mas Milo! Se continuar assim você... -Uma lágrima desceu solitária pelo rosto de Camus

-Não me importo com minha vida, desde que a sua esteja salva!

-Vocês já estão ficando sem graça! Desisto de você! –Alberich lançou seu escudo ametista, que prendeu Milo em uma pedra de ametista...-Agora, você...

-E sua promessa!?

-Achas mesmo que vou cumpri-la! Enganaram-se tolos! –Alberich estava pronto para golpear Camus, mas para ao ouvir um barulho, e se espanta ao ver seu escudo rachando, Milo se liberta do escudo e vai com toda força em direção a Alberich

-Maldito! Como ousas mentir! ANTARES! –Milo lança a última agulha da constelação de escorpião, após ter mandado as 14 restantes, Antares atinge em cheio a safira que se parte, deixando Alberich sem forças. O guerreiro cai desacordado, enquanto Milo libera Camus das raízes que ainda o prendiam e depois cai por conta dos golpes, Camus sai correndo em sua direção

-MILO!! –Grita Camus ao ver Milo deitado no chão

-Milo! Milo! Você está bem?

-Você está ferido?-Milo pergunta

-É tudo culpa minha...Ele estava certo, se não fosse tão lento, não teria sido pego e você não passaria por tal humilhação...Perdão...Perdão...-Milo levou um dedo aos lábios de Camus, e Milo se surpreendeu, pois Camus estava chorando

-Camus...Vo-Você está chorando?

-Perdão...Perdão...-Camus sussurrou, abraçando Milo

-Não me peça perdão...Nada do que aconteceu... foi culpa sua...Portanto, não deves chorar...-Milo passou o polegar pelos olhos de Camus, limpando suas lágrimas.

-Por favor, diga-me algo que posso fazer para retribuir o que você está fazendo?

-Apenas não fuja de mim agora...Camus...Não sei se vou resistir...Eu-Eu-Amo você... –Camus sentiu-se perdido, lá no fundo ele sabia que sempre sonhara em ouvir isto, mas agora toda a confusão que sempre lhe atormentou, veio à tona, deixando-o pasmo...

-Milo...Eu...

-Shh...Não diga nada...Apenas me abrace, por favor...-Camus abraçou Milo, como foi pedido, e acabou por afagar seus cabelos... –_ "Ah...Camus...Como te amo, porém, não vou forçá-lo a nada, nunca, talvez em meus sonhos você possa viver comigo, por isso...Esperarei tudo acabar..." -_Camus percebeu que Milo parara de falar, e ao olhar, viu que o mesmo havia desmaiado, logo, as lágrimas voltaram a cair, e Camus procurou incansavelmente por uma pulsação, um fragmento de esperança que poderia significar que Milo não fora embora, e enfim achou, uma remota, porém pulsação...

-Obrigada meus deuses, obrigada por não tirar Milo de mim...

-Ah! – um grito foi ouvido, Afrodite foi jogado na parede mais uma vez, fazendo um buraco fundo nesta mesma

-Afrodite! –MM tentou correr, mas Siegfried se colocou em seu caminho, lançando um ataque que o fez voar até o pilar mais próximo...

-Vocês são fracos, porém resistentes, principalmente você –Disse apontando para Afrodite –Mesmo depois do que ocorreu você ainda olha em meus olhos, é uma pena, mais terei de matá-lo, pois você é contra Hilda, mas se quiser se juntar a nós será meu lindo amante, o que me diz?

-Nem que a Hidra me engolisse e me mandasse para o Tártaro, para sofrer, nunca!

-Então será o primeiro a morrer! –Vendaval...-Siegfried sente um cosmo se manifestar

-Ondas do Inferno! –MM percebeu que foi Siegfried que abusou de Afrodite e tomado pela raiva, foi atacar, porem, o guerreiro foi mais rápido e deteve o golpe com uma das mãos, lançado seu vendaval do dragão em cima de MM, que caiu no chão, mechendo-se um pouco

-Não! Máscara!

-Ora...Achei o ponto fraco...Muito bem Afrodite...Agora é a sua vez!

-Não...Não faça nada contra ele...-MM sussurrou, levantando-se, mas caiu assim que se levantou.

-Máscara!Ah! –Siegfried deu um soco no rosto de Afrodite,porém logo após, ao vê-lo no chão, passou uma mão por seu rosto, sentindo a maciez.

-Um rosto tão belo, tão macio... É realmente uma pena te matar!

-Veremos quem morrerá!

-Você com certeza...-Siegfried seu um chute no estomago de Afrodite, que caiu no chão com a mão na barriga, levantou sou seu rosto vendo que Siegfried se aproximava, um olhar frio, porém de desejo era dirigido a ele, Siegfried parou bem próximo de Afrodite a ao invés de golpeá-lo, se abaixou.

-Seu corpo não é algo indesejável, pelo contrário, é desejável até demais, tens certeza de que quer mesmo a morte?

-Prefiro os braços dela a os seus!

-Se assim deseja, então o farei, porém antes, lhe darei uma última honra, uma retribuição, por todo prazer que seu corpo me proporcionou... –Siegfried segurou com força o queixo de Afrodite, que ainda tentou relutar, porém quase sem forças não conseguiu evitar, Siegfried o levantou até que seus lábios se tocaram, Afrodite, agora mais do que nunca reviveu os horrores por quais havia passado e movido pela raiva, juntou todo seu cosmo, criando uma rosa branca em suas mãos, e indo com força no ventre de Siegfried, onde se localizava a pedra que lhe dava poder, fazendo com que este caísse em cima de si, Afrodite deitou o corpo de Siegfried no chão e foi cambaleante em direção a MM

-Você está bem? –Perguntou Afrodite ajoelhado no chão, MM estava deitado, suas forças, esgotadas, uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos...

-Perdão...Eu não fui capaz de cumprir minha promessa, não consegui nem me proteger, veja como estas, machucado dolorido e maculado...

-Máscara...

-Sou um inútil, nem me levantar para te tocar eu consigo...Minhas forças se esvaíram...

-Não se preocupe, logo isto tudo vai acabar... –Disse Afrodite olhando para Mu e Aioria, que lutavam contra Fenrir, até que Saori foi acertada, e Aioria correu em seu socorro, enquanto Mu finalizava Fenrir, que caiu no chão desacordado, Hilda viu-se sem saída, a menos que matasse Athena, que agora estava vunerável, em um frenesi de fúria a rainha de Asgard lança um raio negro, em direção a Aioria e Athena, porém, esse raio não chega neles...

-Maldita! MORRA!

-Muro de Cristal! –Mu se põe na frente do golpe, fazendo um muro com seu cosmo, porém o ataque de Hilda é forte, e Mu tem que lutar para conseguir manter o escudo...

-Mu! Pare! Diminua o muro!

-Não! Nunca, protegei-os com tudo que tiver!

-Vai morrer junto! Seu tolo! –Hilda intensificou ainda mais sua energia, o que fez o muro de cristal de Mu rachar, e o ataque de Hilda o atingiu em cheio, mas Mu continuou na frente dos dois, e num rompante de esperança lançou um ataque que jogou Hilda longe, fazendo o raio negro sumir.

-Extinção Estelar!-Hilda foi atingida e jogada contra um pilar, caindo desacordada, enquanto o raio negro ia sumindo, Mu estava cheio de cortes, sua armadura um pouco deteriorada, o corpo de Mu não estava ferido externamente, e sim internamente, o que fez Mu ir ao chão...

-Mu! –Saori gritou, Mu caiu, porém Aioria o segurou...

-Seu idiota! Como ousa desobedecer a uma ordem minha!

-Meu coração está acima de você...Apesar da dor, sinto-me nos campos Elíseos, finalmente tudo acabou...

-Agora poderemos viver... –Aioria disse

-Vocês terão uma vida longa, mas a minha, acaba-se por aqui, não tenho mais forças, e é pouco o tempo que me resta... -Um barulho de passos se faz ouvir, seguido de um grito fino e pavoroso de surpresa, Lunion continua correndo, até cair e joelhos ao lado de seu filho...

-Mamãe...Agora posso morrer...

-E sua promessa! Não podes partir!Não agora... –Sua Máscara começou a rachar-se, e enfim se quebrou, revelando as belas faces da mulher que lhe botara no mundo, a boca muito bem desenhada, os olhos finos de cílios fartos e bem distribuídos agora banhados por lágrimas que acentuavam o verde-turquesa dos belos olhos...

-Enfim...Seu rosto posso ver...

-Filho, por favor... Não abandone este mundo...

-Perdão mamãe...Mas minha alma é puxada, e quem sabe não vou para os campos Elíseos...Adeus mamãe...

-Irmão! Não! Não! - Saori agarrou a mão de Mu com força, tentando prendê-lo

-Não chore...Minha irmã... Orgulho-me de você...

-Mu...Porque se colocou na frente... –Aioria prendia as lágrimas

-Aioria...Faça-me dois favores, cuide de minha irmã...

-Não se preocupe...Cuidarei como se fosse minha irmã...E o que mais?

-Seja muito feliz...

-Mu!

-Eu olharei por todos vocês...Obrigada Aioria, obrigada...E que vocês sejam muito felizes –Seus olhos se fecharam, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, e a mão que estava atada a de Saori, perdeu toda sua força, Mu, agora estava morto...

-Não Mu, não! Não morra! Não nos deixe! Mu! –Aioria gritou deixando as lágrimas finalmente saírem –Obrigada Mu...Por salvar minha vida mais uma vez, e perdão por não poder salvar-te...

-Ó meu grande Zeus, por que me castigas dessa forma...Porque foi tirar a única coisa que me restava?Minha deusa não pode revivê-lo?

-Posso fazer isto? –A garota perguntou confusa

-Não se lembras?

-Não...Minhas memórias estão sendo apagadas...-Ouviu-se um barulho, a armadura de Áries deixou o corpo de Mu, e o mesmo se transformou em cosmo, que simplesmente, evaporou...

-Mu! –Lunion perdeu o copo de seu filho, implorando logo em seguida - Athena! Minha deusa! Mesmo que suas memórias tenham se perdido, chame a voz de seu coração, e reviva meu filho, por tudo de mais sagrado lhe peço...

-Não sei se consigo! Estou tão confusa! –A garota caiu de joelhos no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, as informações se confundiam, até que, em sua mente, a imagem de Mu apareceu, e só o pensar de ter que viver sem seu irmão fez a coragem nascer em seu peito , e a menina se reergueu, decidida a reviver seu irmão...

-Lunion! Não sei se posso, mas de todo o coração, é o que mais desejo!

-Obrigada! –Lunion sorriu, Saori concentrou seu cosmo, ele teria de ir onde nenhum humano vivo já foi, até os domínios de Hades, onde existe o Yomotsu, o penhasco de onde nenhuma alma pode retornar, Saori conseguiu chegar até os domínios de Hades, e Mu que caminhava junto das almas sentiu um calor, e um chamado...

_-Mu...Mu...Venha..._

_-Hã?Quem está ai?_

_-Mu...Venha comigo, sua vida não deve terminar..._

_-Saori! Onde você está? –_Mu olhava em volta

_-Procure a luz dourada..._-Bem atrás de onde ele estava uma luz dourada brilhava, luz esta que se materializou na imagem de sua irmã, porém, a energia de Saori começava a fraquejar, de forma que a luz dourada começou a sumir, o que fez a pressão que puxava Mu até o grande penhasco voltar a se abater sobre ele, a garota estava usando todas as suas forças, mas não estava conseguindo manter uma ligação

_-Saori! Não se vá!_

_-Sinto muito...Não agüento mais! Não posso desistir, mas minha força não te alcança mais!_

_-Saori!_ –Saori foi perdendo a força das pernas, que ia caindo de joelhos, quando Aioria a amparou, e usando de seu cosmo fortaleceu o dela, fazendo com que mais uma imagem se materializasse na luz dourada que surgia cada vez mais forte no céu negro do grande vale...

_-Mu! Venha!_

_-Aioria?_

_-Não há tempo para explicação! Venha! _–Aioria estendeu sua mão, e Mu com esforço conseguiu pegá-la, uma grande luz dourada se fez, Saori caiu de joelhos exausta, o corpo de Mu reapareceu, e este ainda estava debilitado, mas agora tinha forças para viver...

-Mu...Está vivo! –Aioria foi cambaleando até Mu, e caiu de joelhos em sua frente, dando-lhe um grande abraço.

-Obrigada...

-Apenas retribui o que já fizeste por mim...-Aioria sorriu

-Saori? Estas bem...

-Agora que estou com você estou...

-Ela só precisa descansar meu filho...

-Mamãe! –Mu se jogou nos braços de Lunion

-Estamos juntos agora, estou tão feliz...Nem imaginas...

-Cavaleiros, obrigada por vencerem esta batalha, em que sentimentos foram envolvidos, sinto não ter nada para recompensá-los, porem, acredito que só o fato da ameaça de Hilda ter sumido já é uma recompensa

-Mas e quando ela acordar?

-O poder maligno que a controlou foi exilado com o ataque de Mu, à uma hora dessas, o cosmo negro vaga por um espaço paralelo a este. mais uma vez obrigada por se ferirem, e pisarem em seus corações por essa batalha, e acima de tudo Mu obrigada por salvar minha vida...

Os guerreiros deuses começaram a acordar aos poucos, e a pedirem perdão pelo atos hediondos que foram cometidos por suas almas, Hilda acordou, e ficou sabendo do ocorrido pela boca de sua irmã Freya, e ficou horrorizada, passando o título de rainha para Freya, que decidira marcar finalmente seu casamento com Hagen, Siegfried declarou-se para rainha e a apoiou quando ela disse que queria abdicar ao cargo, o que restou das safiras de Odin, foi destruído, e as velhas escrituras de como achá-las queimadas na lareira do grande castelo, Asgard que passava por crises econômicas, decidiu unir-se ao reino de Aioros, que apresentava economia favorecida, os cavaleiros voltaram vitoriosos para sua "casa", mais ainda haviam contas para acertar, Aioros decidiu que ia ficar com Shura, por mais que o povo não aprovasse, Afrodite e MM depois do ocorrido decidiram comprar um pequeno casebre para viverem juntos, mas sem abdicarem a suas funções no reino, Saga e Kanon viviam felizes no pequeno casebre que antes os pertencia, Kanon abrira uma pequena biblioteca, enquanto Saga continuava como cavaleiro real, Aldebaran agora treinava alunos, assim como Shaka, que recebera um aluno, chamado Ikki, de fios azulados espetados, moreno, musculoso, Shaka foi recebe-lo, quando este chegava a cidade, porém ao olha-lo percebeu o quão belo este era, e acabou por se perder em sua visão...

-Você deve se Ikki? –Shaka o observou de cima a baixou, notando tudo que o jovem aprendiz tinha, e Ikki, podia ser tudo menos inocente, percebendo os olhares sobre si, decidiu jogar um certo charme...

-E você Shaka, porque está enrubescido?

-Oh! Er..Er..Nada, apenas o calor grego

-Tem certeza? –Ikki aproximou-se de Shaka, fazendo este recuar dois passos

-Bem...Eu...

-Não se preocupe...Também apreciei você...-Ikki segurou o queixo de Shaka e o beijou, de uma forma que Shaka não pode resistir, agora, mais do que tudo estava perdido, perdido nos lábios de Ikki e no pequeno amor que acabara de nascer...

**No palácio..**

-Shura, não lhe disse que tudo entraria em seus conformes, a promessa que lhe fiz será cumprida...Agora e para sempre...

-Não sei se agüentaria caso morresse...

-Não é tempo de falar de morte, estamos vivos não é? Então, que aproveitemos nossa agora tranqüila vida! Amo-te muito para pensar no passado

-Aioros! –Shura enrubesceu

-Sempre se enrubesce, mas fica ainda mais gracioso assim...-Aioros sorriu, um sorriso puro, similar a de um menino travesso que acaba de fazer uma travessura, ele sorriu e beijou seu amado, o qual iria amar por toda a eternidade...

* * *

Kanon terminava de arrumar a grandiosa estante de livros, apenas um livro se apresentava ausente, e este livro era o que Kanon se esforçava para colocar em seu lugar, na prateleira mais alta. Kanon se esticava tentando alcançá-la...

-Vamos! Só mais um pouco! Estou quase lá...-Kanon equilibrava-se na ponta da escada, até que...

-Kanon você está ai? –Saga gritou fazendo Kanon se assustar e cair no chão, Saga se preocupou, mas aliviou-se ao ver Kanon rindo de sua situação...

-Saga! Não me assuste assim!

-Ainda bem que você é resistente! -Os dois irmãos continuaram rindo

* * *

-Não MM, é melhor para a direita, Aldebaran empurre para a direita, por favor!

-Certo Afrodite...

-Não empurre! Empurre para a esquerda - MM reclamou

-Tudo bem!

-Aldebaran! Para direita!

-Não obedeça! Vá para a esquerda! –Aldebaran mexia a cama de casal de um lado para o outro

-Direita! -Alberan empurrou para a direita

-Esquerda! -Alberan empurrou para a esquerda

-Direita! -Alberan empurrou para a direita

-Esquerda! –Aldebaran empurrava a cama cada vez que lhe era mandado, mas já estava ficando irritado, ele empurrou a cama, até que...

-CALEM-SE! Os dois! Não agüento mais mexer esta cama!

-Oras deixe do lado direito! Sol é bom!

-Eu não gosto do Sol pela manhã!

-O problema era esse?Coloquem-na no meio, assim um lado pega sol e outro não...

-És um gênio Aldebaran! De qualquer forma obrigada!

-Não a do que! –Aldebaran viu que Afrodite e MM se olhavam de um jeito estranho, e então decidiu sair..-Er..Er..Bem vou indo, espero que tenha ficado na posição certa...

-Descobriremos logo Aldebaran, obrigada pela ajuda! –Afrodite disse sorrindo...

-Adeus!

-O que acha de testarmos a posição da cama? –Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso

-Brilhante idéia meu caro, brilhante...

* * *

Desde o dia da batalha Milo e Camus não haviam se falado, porém Milo ao avistar Camus sentado olhando o nada decidiu acabar com aquilo que estava havendo...

-Bonita vista não é? –Milo perguntou, sentando-se em seu lado

-Se é...Espere?Milo? –Camus assustou-se, e tentou fugir mais uma vez dele –Eu já estou de saída, Adeus...

-Espere, até quando pretendes fugir de mim?

-Não estou fugindo, apenas...

-Você sabe que esta fugindo...Porque não se abre para mim, achas que eu faria algo que não fosse de seu desejo?-Milo pegou a mão de Camus, e a beijou

-Mi-Milo... -Milo enrubesceu

-Shh…Não fale nada, apenas deixe o destino agir…-Milo sussurrou no ouvido de Camus, e virando-se para este beijou-lhe a face, vendo que Camus ficou tenso, segurou sua mão e sussurrou mais uma vez –Deixe-me fazer-te feliz, permita-me entrar em seu coração, me deixe fazê-lo meu... –Dizendo isso beijou Camus que se mostrou estático, Milo separou os lábios olhando a face ruborizada de Camus, este vermelho apertava a mão de Milo com força, Milo percebendo a situação abraçou Camus com força, que se largou naquele abraço, respirando fundo, enquanto Milo lhe fazia um carinho gostoso nas costas, até que Milo se desvencilhou do abraço olhando fundo nos olhos de Camus, que se viu perdido naquele olhar azul, ele amava Milo e não havia como isto mudar, e se decidira por viver este amor...

-Camus...Eu te amo...

-Milo...-Ao invés de falar com palavras, Camus apenas beijou seu amado, que o tomou pela mão, o levando para seu quarto, onde só um mundo de sonhos poderia explicar todo o sentimento que nele corria...

* * *

Aioria visitava Mu freqüentemente, mas sentia-se estranho quando estavam juntos, o coração se acelerava, as faces ruborizavam e tudo parecia mais belo, ainda se lembrava das palavras de Afrodite "_Isso é amor meu caro..."_ Ele continuava indo em direção a casa onde vivia o motivo de sua confusão. Ao chegar bateu na porta, ninguém respondeu, decidiu entrar por si mesmo, não havia ninguém na velha casa, continuou andando até o quintal da casa onde se enrubesceu com a vista, Mu estava somente de calças cuidando de seu cavalo, ele ria e ficava ainda mais gracioso quando sorria, Aioria poderia ficar ali apreciando até que Mu percebeu sua presença, acenando...

-Aioria! Olhe como te recebo, nem Saori nem minha mãe estam em casa, ora veja só, não posso nem lhe abraçar, estou imundo, vamos, entre, vamos tomar um pouco de chá...

-Obrigada Mu...-Aioria sorriu, enquanto Mu preparava o chá, Mu serviu o chá...

-Droga, está sem açúcar...-Mu se pronunciou, porém derrubou o açúcar, Aioria foi ajudar a arrumar e suas mãos acabaram por se tocar, enrubescendo ambos os rostos, os dois estavam em transe mas Mu voltou à realidade falando...

-Meu chá continua ruim, um dia talvez consiga fazer...-Disse levantando-se

-Oras, não esta tão ruim assim...-Aioria levantou-se também, porém Mu quando foi andar tropeçou, caindo em cima de Aioria, os dois caíram no chão, de forma que Aioria ficou escorado na parede, e Mu na sua frente, Mu enrubesceu violentamente, e Aioria viu que aquele era o momento para se tomar qualquer decisão, e então segurando queixo de Mu se aproximou dele, vendo que o mesmo fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, um convite mudo para um beijo, e assim o fez, Aioria o beijou delicadamente, Mu até correspondeu, porém depois de algum tempo empurrou Aioria com certa força, talvez, força de mais

-Porque fizeste isso?

-Perdão...

-Porque Aioria?

-Não se afaste de mim por causa disso, Eu...-Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos

-Não digas que...

-Perdão...Mas...

-Não é possível...

-Mu, Eu te amo, mas se você quiser que eu não fale com você nunca mais vou entender, perdão, mas é que...-Aioria foi calado por seus soluços, porém sentiu-se abraçado Mu o abraçava, afagando docemente seus cabelos

-Seu tonto...Não me deixaste terminar, não me afastarei de ti nunca mais, pois te amo mais que minha própria vida...

-Mu...-Aioria sorriu e foi beijado, um beijo doce, apaixonado e acima de tudo, muito esperado, agora ambos estavam felizes, Aioria encontrou em Mu o conforto que precisava, e Mu encontrou em Aioria toda a confiança que lhe faltava, o amor desses dois venceu barreiras, e agora finalmente pode fluir...Agora ambos os reinos vivem em harmonia e finalmente, Tudo está bem quando acaba bem...

* * *

N/A:É..Tudo chega ao seu doce fim, primeiramente agradecendo as reviews que me foram mandadas, incentivam para caramba, bem, perdão por ter feito um capítulo tão grande, eu até pensei em dividi-lo em dois, mas isto quebraria o ritmo da históriam, e então eu deixei tudo em um capítulo só, eu não tinha a intenção de deixa-lo tão grande, mas saiu assim, eu particurlamente gostei bastante desse capítulo, apesar de ter ficado um pouco meloso e dramático acho que o resultado final ficou do jeito que eu imaginei, espero que as cenas não tenham ficado forçadas e perdoem se houve algum erro de digitação ou alguma troca de informações, como todos sabem, eu não sou profissional, mas fasso o melhor que posso...Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado!

Kissus!


End file.
